Romancing Duquesne
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Pure sensual, romantic fluff with very little in the way of a storyline.  This fic required a Herculean effort at controling my former muse.  Rating is a very, very strong T, just short of M.


**Romancing Duquesne**

Calleigh sighed contentedly and burrowed down deep into the luxuriously soft sheets Horatio had brought home for her as a surprise several days ago. He was such a romantic at heart, and no on knew it but Calleigh. She smiled remember the first time they'd slept on the sheets. _Slept… _A blush suffused her face as she let that lovely memory replay itself in tantalizing slow motion…there'd been very little sleeping that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She had come home from work tired, stressed and a little edgy, and was totally unprepared for the sight that met her eyes when she opened the front door. Soft candlelight flickered and danced over the walls of the living room, and an utterly enticing aroma lingered in the air. Inhaling deeply, Calleigh identified the scent as warm, dark chocolate. Deep red rose petals had been strewn across the floor in a path silently beckoning her toward the hall that led to their bedroom. Dropping quickly to her knees, she reached for one of the lovely drops of color and felt her breath catch when the caress of the satiny soft petal convinced her it was indeed real. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it softly murmuring Horatio's name._

Her tiredness forgotten, she made her way to the bedroom. At her slight touch, the door swung open and Calleigh could only stare in delighted wonder. The room literally shimmered with candlelight. The trail of rose petals that led from the living room had become a sea of red velvet covering the floor of the bedroom. And the bed…Calleigh felt a slow flame of desire spread through her veins as her eyes took in the sight of their king sized bed. The covers were turned back to reveal crisp, new, cobalt blue sheets…the exact same blue as the eyes of her lover who lay there watching her every response to the enticing scene he had created for her.

Their gazes locked and Horatio softly called her name. "Calleigh."

His voice was hushed, intimate, a seductive invitation.

Calleigh was utterly enchanted, drawn to him by nothing more than the sound of his voice caressing her name.

"Horatio," she breathed.

"Come here to me," came his softly spoken command and Calleigh was helpless to resist.

When she reached the bed, he stood, the covers falling away from his to reveal his body clad only in blue, silken pajama pants. His hands reached out and settled at her waist, drawing her close. Warmth radiated from him and Calleigh sighed her delight when he gently captured both of her hands and placed them flush against his chest. She closed her eyes and slid her hand over him, instantly and totally enthralled with the feel of warm soft skin sliding beneath her palms.

"I thought you could use a special evening," Horatio said quietly.

He lifted one hand and gently tilted her head up to look down into her sea green eyes that had fluttered open. His thumb traced the outline of her lips and then in tantalizingly slow motion, he lowered his head to hers and kissed her slowly, softly, his lips moving in a sensual caress against hers. The tip of his tongue teased her bottom lip and Calleigh couldn't help the soft moan that came from her throat. Willingly she parted her lips beneath his. Horatio stroked deeply into her mouth, tasting, touching, urging her into an increasing haze of desire. By slow degrees he broke the kiss, easing away from her lips to once more look down at her. Her face was flushed, her lips still parted, eyes closed. His sharp eyes detected the rapidly throbbing pulse in her slender neck, and intrigued by that sight, he bent his head to her again, this time brushing his lips against her neck.

"Your pulse is racing," he murmured against her skin.

"I can't help it when you touch me this way," Calleigh said breathlessly.

"Mmm…You mean like this?" he whispered, placing warm, open mouthed kisses along the side of her neck down to the soft hollow of her throat.

Calleigh could only gasp softly as he nudged open the collar of her shirt and continued his exploration along her collarbone. His warm breath brushed over her skin heightening the sensations as his tongue laid out a moist caress.

"How about…" he murmured as his lips skimmed back up along her neck to her ear, "…how about we get you…" his tongue traced the outline of her ear, "…into something more comfortable…" his husky voice purred, "…something like…nothing," he whispered.

His hands began to undo the buttons of her shirt. With each one, Horatio placed a tender kiss on her lips, so that by the time he had the garment completely undone, Calleigh was swaying, weak-kneed and breathless in his arms, clinging to his shoulders to keep from falling. His hands echoed the brush of material against her skin as he slowly slid the dark blue shirt off her body. It drifted to the floor, a soft shadow against the sea of red rose petals.

Slowly, softly, Horatio hands moved across Calleigh's body, caressing and loving, until her soft curves met the lean taut planes of his body with nothing between them but her sighs of pleasure. Then Horatio's strong arms lifted her and held her securely to his chest. Calleigh lay there, passion drugged and euphoric, a willing captive to the romantic spell he had cast over her. Blue eyes smiled down at her as Horatio turned toward the bed and gently laid her down.

Her back barely had time to register the incredible softness of the expensive sheets before the rest of her body felt the touch of Horatio's hands and lips as the drifted in intimate caresses over her skin. By the time his mouth closed over hers again, Calleigh was floating in a sensual haze, lost in a world where her only reality was his touch.

Reality intruded rudely when Calleigh felt him reach across her body to the nightstand beside the bed. Fighting waves of arousal, she opened her eyes and murmured his name.

"Horatio?"

"Shhh…" he soothed, "Don't think. Just feel, Calleigh."

Her eyes widened when she saw what he held; a crystal decanter with a rich, deep brown liquid in it. Her dazed senses recognized it as the fragrance she had smelled at the front door. Heat spread like wildfire through her veins when he held the decanter over her body and slowly tipped it toward her.

"Warm," he whispered, just before the first drops touched her already heated skin.

Calleigh gasped at the incredible feeling of thick, warm chocolate being poured over her body. Slowly Horatio drizzled the sweet liquid across the canvas of Calleigh's perfect skin until the decanter was empty.

"Now," he murmured, "I've been craving chocolate all day…" and with that, he bent his head and proceeded to drive Calleigh insane with pleasure as he slowly thoroughly cleaned the chocolate from her body with his lips and tongue. Calleigh was reduced to incoherent whimpers and breathless cries of ecstasy as Horatio nibbled and tasted his way over her body, and then up to her mouth.

"So sweet," he whispered against her lips, teasing them open with his tongue. "Can you taste how sweet it is, Calleigh?"

The combination of Horatio's unique taste and the rich flavor of the chocolate was totally enchanting and Calleigh whimpered with sheer pleasure as Horatio kissed her deeply, the motions of his stroking tongue indicative of a much more intimate caress.

Instinctively Calleigh's body moved against his, seeking and finding the perfect fit between his lean, muscled frame and her tender, soft curves. A nameless, timeless need swept through her and she groaned against his lips.

"Horatio…" she was unable to finish the thought.

"Hmmm? He mouthed against her neck. "Talk to me, Sweetheart. Tell me what you need."

"Love me…" she moaned softly. "Love me, Horatio."

Their bodies moved together in sensual, slow motion, hands stroking and caressing, lips tasting and teasing. Passion built between them until neither of them had the strength to resist it any longer and they succumbed to the pleasure that swept through them.

XXXXXXXXX

Much, much later, after sanity had worked its way back into t the senses of two very passion drugged lovers, Calleigh ran her hands experimentally over the sea of blue cloth that entangled their spent and contented bodies.

"Horatio," she said as she lightly traced a chocolate stain that resembled a 9mm pistol in a rather surreal way.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, the sound muffled as he lay against her lazily, his head pillowed on her shoulder.

"You realize we probably ruined these brand new sheets don't you?"

"Calleigh," he said, raising up on one elbow to look down at her with a tender smile… "Sweetheart, the sheets will wash."

And with that he dove in for another kiss.

The sheets and the chocolate were promptly forgotten.


End file.
